Slipped Away
by Hollister.Baby
Summary: Gabriella let him slip away...She should've been there for him, instead of being so selfish. She pulled through though, he did too. --summary sucks. One-shot. : enjoy.


Gabriella lay her head on her desk table and let the tears fall freely. Today was the day. It's been exactly one year since he left and she never felt so broken. She couldn't believe she survived a whole year without him. One year without having her rock. She wished, that that one day, she never said those words. And that one day, they never had that fight.

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly._

She remembered that day like it was yesterday…

Exactly one year ago…

_Gabriella stormed into his room without knocking._

_"Hey, I was just about to go pick up my mom from the airport."_

_"What is going on between you and Melissa?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"So you weren't with her recently?" Troy hesitates, "No, why, did you talk to Melissa?"_

_Gabriella scoffs, "Why? Trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?" He sighs as he gets up and grabs his jacket, "I wanted to tell you Brie,"_

_"Tell me what?" he sighs, "That we've been-"Gabriella jumps in "Yeah, I know you've been. Because I saw you kissing her which is a real jackass move considering you have a girlfriend named Lindsay!"_

_Troy put his hands up and said, "Don't lecture me Gabriella! I know that!"_

_"So stop it!"_

_"I can't! It's complicated…"  
Gabriella scoffs again, "It's not complicated! It's simple, really simple! What you're doing is wrong and if you can't see that, I don't like the person you're becoming!"_

_He scoffs also, "The person I'm becoming?! What about you huh? All those stupid lies you've been telling me! You're no different Gabriella!"_

_Gabriella shook her head, "You know what? The next time you see me, DON'T TALK TO ME!"_

_"FINE!" Gabriella stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe him! He turned into such a jerk._

_Troy sighed, 'Great…now my bestfriends mad at me." He grabbed his phone and headed out the door. His next destination: the airport. He couldn't pay attention, he couldn't think straight. He knew he was doing a horrible thing, but it was too complicated. Gabriella just couldn't get it. He was stuck. Troy sighed again and kept on going on the road, having to turn left. He didn't see the turning light turn red though, meaning for him to not go, and he kept on going. Halfway from the turn, he heard honks. He turned his head right, and all he saw was bright lights before he became unconscious._

_---_

_"Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now?" Gabriella looked up and saw Melissa leaning against the door frame. "Yeah…but we got into a fight before he left…I told him that the next time he see's me, to not talk to me." Melissa shook her head, "What was the fight about?" Gabriella sighed, "You." Melissa made an 'o' shape with her lips. "I'm sorry, Gabs. If you think this is wrong, I get it…but it's…complicated." Gabriella shook her head, "that's exactly what Troy said…how could you do that, though Mel? She's your BEST friend. You've been best friends since elementary school!" Melissa sighed and looked down, "I know, gabs. I know. And I feel REALLY bad."_

_The two girls hung out for a couple of hours until they got that dreaded phone call._

_--at the hospital…before the phone call._

_Lindsay sat on the chair beside Troy's bed, holding his hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. She needed him here…with her. She loved him…she actually loved him. Whenever she was with him, she'd get all nervous, but when she's not with him, she can't stop thinking about him…and wishes she WAS with him…she just hoped he gets through this so she could tell him those 3 meaningful words._

_It's been about an hour and Lindsay was still there but with a new presence. Troy's mom grabbed a cab and came over. The two gals talked, bonded. Lucille Bolton liked Lindsay, and thought Troy made a very good choice. All of a sudden, his heart monitor started beeping rapidly. The doctors rushed in, pushing the two out. Lindsay and Lucille started crying, asking the nurses and doctors if he'll be okay. All answered with an, "I don't know."_

_Once Gabriella got the call, she and Melissa rushed over to the hospital. Once she saw him, she fell down next to his side, and started balling her eyes out. This was her fault! If she never said anything…if she never got mad…this wouldn't have happened. As everyone started to try to pry her off of him, she held on tighter. She couldn't let him slip away from her…she couldn't let him leave her…not now, not ever. She needed him…she knew without him, she'd be a total wreck. She couldn't live without him. The doctors finally pried her away from him and carried her out into the hall. Her boyfriend, Lucas, grabbed onto her and held her tight. He whispered comforting words into her ear and just let her cry. She couldn't get that picture out of her head…the picture of him, lying lifeless on the hospital bed, was the most terrifying thing she ever imagined. That night, Lucas drove her home and offered to stay the night. Gabriella shook her head and said no, because she needed time alone._

_Gabriella walked into her room once she closed the door, she collapsed on the floor, leaning her head against the door. She felt like she could die…right there and then. Just as she was about to give out another sob, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D and saw 'Bolton's.'_

_"Hello?"_

_"Come over Gabriella, I wan you to see this."_

_Gabriella got up and walked over to the Bolton residence. She walked up to Troy's room and took in a good breath. She was here, in this very room when that had that awful fight. She couldn't believe how fast everything happened. Just this morning, they were happy, talking like they usually did. Then this afternoon, everything goes downhill, and then tonight? Could her life get any worse?_

_"Gabriella, I found this on the floor. It's for you." Lucille Bolton handed me a letter addressed to me. I opened it with shaky hands and let out a sob as I saw who it was from. It read:_

_**Dear Brie,**_

_**I thought of you, and decided to write this letter. Don't worry, nothing's wrong with me…well, if you find this later on…and something is wrong with me, then I take that back. X) I just want to tell you, that whatever happens to me, I'll always love you. Just know, that whatever I say, I don't mean it. If I say I hate you because we get into a fight, I don't mean it. If I haven't showed it recently, that I really love you, and appreciate that you're always there for me, well then, I'm sorry. But I just want you to know, that whatever happens, happens. And I don't want you to do anything crazy or stupid because of what happened. I LOVE YOU BRIE. And I don't want ANYTHING to happen to you.  
I promise I'll take care of you. I promise (:**_

_**Love your best friend,  
Troy xxx**_

___  
Gabriella fell into Lucille's arms and just cried. Cried because of how everything ended. Cried because she never got to say goodbye. Cried, because he slipped away from her. She knew it was never going to be the same, ever again._

Gabriella started to cry even harder as she remembered all these flashbacks. She felt bad, horrible; she felt every bad word out there. She made it though. One year without him, and she made it. With great difficulties though. To get through all the bad times, all she had to do was read that letter over and over again, and it felt like he was there with her.

Gabriella Montez lost her best friend, and she was never getting him back…but he'll always be there for her. Whatever the problem, wherever she was, he was always there. _  
_

_**The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same**_

_**Na na  
Na na na na na**_

_**I miss you…**_

-------------  
HEY GUYS! Aha. Sorry…I haven't written in a long time. But I was listening to Slipped away from Avril the other day, and this came to mind…aha..it kinda sucks...so uhh.. it's like...almost 2 right now...so i'm kinda tired x) Review please! [: hope you like it!

oh. And I also have another one shot coming up. I've been working on it for awhile now…I'm kind of stuck though x) hope you like this!

---k.


End file.
